Wim Veugelen
'Algemene Informatie' Wim Veugelen is een hoofdpersonage dat van 8 september 2006 tot en met 1 september 2009 vertolkt wordt door David Michiels. Het personage maakt zijn comeback in oktober 2016. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' De vader van Wim is Gaston Veugelen die opzichter is op het kerkhof. De moeder van Wim is al geruime tijd overleden. Wim en Mieke Van den Bossche leren elkaar kennen dankzij Gaston. De twee worden verliefd op elkaar en trouwen op 14 februari 2007. Mieke wordt zwanger, maar heeft een miskraam en kan nadien geen kinderen meer krijgen. Ze doen een poging tot de adoptie van vondeling Nina, maar dat mislukt. Wim wil daarom Yasmine Wuyts inschakelen als draagmoeder, maar dat ziet Mieke niet zitten. Hun huwelijk bleef kinderloos. Hun huwelijk vertoont geen barsten tot Wim zich begint bezig te houden met voetbal en niet vaak meer thuis is. Mieke start een affaire met dokter Paul Jacobs. Wanneer Mieke open kaart speelt over haar affaire, verdwijnen Wim en Gaston uit haar leven en vraagt Wim de scheiding aan. Wanneer Wim jaren later opnieuw gecontacteerd wordt door Mieke, wordt duidelijk dat hij ondertussen een nieuwe partner en een dochtertje heeft. 'Beroepsleven' Wim is een zelfstandige schilder en was een tijdje voetbalvoorzitter. Omdat hij het werk niet altijd alleen aankon, had hij geregeld schilderhulpjes waaronder Veerle Suys, Arne Impens en Kobe Dierckx. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 16= Na de dood van Lennert De Waele komt Mieke Van den Bossche vaak naar het kerkhof waar ze Gaston Veugelen ontmoet heeft. Drie jaar later hebben Mieke en Gaston een hechte vriendschapsband opgebouwd en heeft ze ook zijn zoon Wim Veugelen leren kennen. Ze nodigt Gaston en Wim uit om bij haar te komen eten. Gaston ziet meteen dat de twee iets voor elkaar voelen en besluit zijn zoon een handje te helpen. Wim zorgt er bovendien voor dat het appartement van Mieke een grondige opfrisbeurt krijgt. Na afloop gaan de twee samen iets eten in De Lork en starten ze een relatie. Wim leert al snel de familie Van den Bossche beter kennen. Zowel Anna Dierckx als Jan Van den Bossche zijn in de wolken met het nieuws dat Mieke opnieuw verliefd is. De twee zijn dolverliefd en tijdens een romantisch weekendje in de Ardennen vraagt Wim haar ten huwelijk. Ze besluiten te trouwen op 14 februari. Niet alleen omdat het dan Valentijn is, maar ook omdat Monique Stevens op die dag trouwde met Guy Maeterlinck. Op een dag komt Mieke dankzij haar job bij het OCMW in aanraking met een meisje dat gevonden werd in een bushokje. Ze krijgt de naam Nina en Mieke en Wim zijn bereid om het meisje in huis te nemen. Omdat Mieke zelf geen kinderen meer kunnen krijgen, denken ze erover na om Nina te adopteren. Tot de ouders van Nina opnieuw opduiken en het meisje terug naar haar geboorteland moet. Niet veel later neemt Gaston zijn intrek in het appartement, al is dat niet meteen naar de zin van Wim. Wim merkt al snel dat Isabelle Solie vaak over de vloer komt en dat zijn vader een serieus boontje voor de vrouw heeft. Gaston geeft toe dat ze meer is dan een goede vriendin, maar Isabelle vindt hem te oud voor een relatie. |-|17= Wim komt in de problemen met zijn eenmanszaakje wanneer hij een ongelukje heeft en tijdelijk arbeidsonbekwaam is. Hij krijgt de hulp van Veerle Suys, maar Wim voelt zich hulpeloos omdat hij niet kan helpen. Hij besluit veel sneller dan toegestaan opnieuw aan de slag te gaan en dat zorgt meermaals voor discussies tussen vader en zoon. Wim komt meer te weten over de situatie van Veerle en Bjorn Impens en Mieke Van den Bossche besluit de twee te helpen met hun zoektocht naar hun zoontje. Nadien vertrekt Wim voor enkele weken naar Frankrijk voor een grote opdracht. De terugkomst van Wim verloopt voor Mieke minder romantisch dan verwacht. Wim zit in financiële moeilijkheden omdat de klant zijn factuur nog niet betaald heeft. Mieke en Gaston herkennen Wim niet meer sinds zijn terugkeer uit Frankrijk. Hij is alleen nog maar met geld bezig en reageert zeer koel tegenover zijn gezin. De ruzies worden al snel vergeten wanneer Mieke zich duidelijk niet goed voelt. Wim is bezorgd en vraagt raad aan dokter Paul Jacobs. Het is duidelijk dat Miekes ziekte ernstig is, omdat ze in het verleden ook al problemen heeft gehad. Ze willen Mieke naar China brengen voor een uiterst belangrijke behandeling. De ziekenhuisfactuur begint echter al snel op te lopen en Wim neemt meer schildersopdrachten aan dan hij en Veerle kunnen afwerken. Op een dag vindt Wim een grote som geld op een werf, maar hij besluit het toch naar de politie te brengen. De eigenaar van het geld wil Wim hiervoor bedanken en geeft het een gulle beloning. Dan krijgt Wim het verlossende telefoontje uit China. Mieke is genezen en mag terug naar huis. Nadien moet Wim op zoek naar een nieuw hulpje wanneer Veerle een job bij Greenpeace heeft aangenomen. |-|18= Tijdens een trip naar de Ardennen is Veerle zwaar ten val gekomen. Ze is volledig verlamd en zal nooit meer kunnen bewegen. Wim brengt haar een bezoekje en merkt al snel dat de goedlachse Veerle niet langer bestaat. Wim leert later Yasmine Wuyts kennen wanneer hij het huis van Bert Van den Bossche onder handen neemt. Mieke hoopt nog steeds dat ze samen met Wim een kindje kan adopteren, maar Wim heeft een andere oplossing: een draagmoeder. Hij denkt hiervoor meteen aan Yasmine, maar zowel Bert als Mieke reageren minder enthouasiast. De kinderwens van Wim is duidelijk groot en het drijft hem en Mieke uit elkaar. Mieke zit er mee dat Wim haar blijft ontwijken. Gaston Veugelen begrijpt het gedrag van zijn zoon niet, tot hij Wim de woning van Yasmine ziet verlaten. Wim heeft in Yasmine een goede gesprekspartner gevonden, maar verder gaat het niet. Op een dag komt Mieke in contact met een familie uit Kazachstan. Ludmilla Kudaibergerov en haar man zijn illegaal in het land en Mieke wil de twee persé helpen met een verblijfsvergunning. Wim wil ook zijn eigen bezigheden en besluit voorzitter te worden van een voetbalploegje op vraagt van Rudy Ballings. Mieke vindt dat Wim dan weer veel te veel tijd in de voetbal steekt. Bovendien moet Wim opnieuw zoeken naar een hulpje. Eerst probeert Jan Van den Bossche het, maar Wim neemt uiteindelijk Kobe Dierckx aan. Mieke geeft haar job bij het OCMW op en gaat aan de slag in het Algemeen Ziekenhuis. De weken daarna merkt Wim meteen op dat ze veranderd is. Wat hij echter niet weet is dat Mieke een affaire begonnen is met dokter Jacobs. Mieke en Wim groeien verder uit elkaar. Wim heeft nog steeds zijn kinderwens en Mieke vindt dat hij te weinig aandacht heeft voor haar. |-|19= Op aanraden van haar schoonmoeder Linda Desmet besluit Mieke eerlijk te zijn over haar affaire met Paul Jacobs. Wim kan het bedrog van zijn vrouw niet verwerken en vraagt de scheiding aan. Samen met Gaston Veugelen verdwijnt hij uit haar leven. |-|26= Binnenkort 'Trivia' *In 2016 postte acteur David Michiels een foto op Instagram van twee flesjes Gust-bier met de boodschap: 'Eerste lezing gehad, nice to be back'. Op 23 juni 2016 werd bekend gemaakt dat hij terugkeert naar Familie als Wim. 29 juni 2016 was Michiels' eerste draaidag sinds 2009. 'Generiek' 4 Mieke.jpg 'Galerij' Portret2007 Wim 1.jpg 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de familie Veugelen, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over het huwelijk van Wim en Mieke, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Wim Veugelen Category:Toekomstige personages